More Then A Memory
by aleey
Summary: When Sonya lets her emotions get the best of her, does she allow herself to kick up an imaginary Johnny, or is she being torment? Post Mortal Kombat Annihilation.


PJPrincess: Brr, It's cold in here! There must be some torment in the ATMOSPHERE! LoL. Anyway. I hope you guys like it. Bye! (:  
  
JunoTechnoKid: REVIEW! Please?? For me. (: (: (:  
  
PJPrincess: ::pushes JTK to the side:: Ignore him. Enjoy!   
  
--  
  
Title: More Then A Memory  
  
Summary: When Sonya lets her emotions get the best of her, does she allow herself to kick up an imaginary Johnny, or is she being torment? Post Mortal Kombat Annihilation.  
  
Rating: PG, for slight torture.  
  
--  
  
A high five and a large grin of distorted felicity. Common attraction of happiness glowed on the blonds face as she followed her partner to the other members of their team, and apparently newly added member, Cyndel, Katana's mother.   
  
A wild grin played on her lips as she watched Raden come back from his death, and slowly gained his immortality and powers again. Grateful for his recover and life, a spark of hope flickered in her eyes. Could he bring back her love? She would have to wait for a more personal and private time to talk to him on such a matter.  
  
But perhaps, the time was then and she wasted it. For she knew not the next time that she would ever see him again after he disappeared to his world. Saddened and annoyed in a mixture of feelings, Sonya tried to avert her attention and join in the festivities of happiness that were over the entire area. And for awhile, it worked. But then, she found something that brought her back to her heart ache.  
  
"Johnny." She whispered as she looked at the pair of sunglasses that lay, bright and glimmering in the sunlight of the beautiful day. She knelt down and grabbed her the glasses, quickly placing them into her right pocket.  
  
While trying not to seem sad in any way at all, Sonya journied through out the rest of the day, replaying happy thoughts of her and Johnny, and replaying the victory she had just earned, thanks to her friends and partners. But still, she remained with an ever noticeable un-easiness that she was lacking a large part of her life now that Johnny was gone.  
  
After awhile, she finally found herself on a bench on the outer-court area of Lui Khangs home. Curled up and looking down at the grass, Sonya sat in deep thought, a solemn expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Sonya?" Jax. She turned her eyes to meet his. Caring eyes met her scared and tired ones.  
  
"Nothing." She responded softly, turning her sight from his eyes and back down to the grass.  
  
"I've known you long enough to know it isn't nothing." He took a seat beside her on the bench. Lazily, she looked back up at him and drew her legs to an Indian style position beneath her on the bench.  
  
"It's.. Johnny." She responded quietly. Jax looked at her as she dropped her head down again and slowly began to cry. As caring as he was, he gently took his arms and draped them around her body, pulling her closer.  
  
"Sonya, what's wrong?" He whispered. A name wasn't going to do it for him. He needed the explaination, the full detail. Sonya was someone he cared about, a close friend, his partner. She deserved his time and effort.  
  
And he gave it. She poured out her entire story of how she'd never thought she'd be able to love again after all the horrible things the first man she loved had done to her. But, somehow, Johnny changed it all. He took her heart and molded it into a softer creature that could love again, even if he was very stubborn.  
  
"I see." He replied, once she had bawled out her entire story to him. Finally, she'd stopped crying and regained full composure. They'd been talking for quite some time, and the sun had already half-way set.  
  
"Thanks, Jax, for listening to me." A smile played across the mans face.  
  
"Hey, what're friends for, 'eh?" He gently punched her chin and stood up. "But, this friends gotta hit the sack. And, listen to ole' Jax here. You're gonna be fine. Don't let one little thing corrupt you. He's not the only man that will ever love you. I'll be willing to kick the shit out of any other man that tries to tells you otherwise." She grinned up at him and nodded before standing for herself and stretching.  
  
"Thanks again. I'd better hit the sack too." She replied, yawning and stretching again, followed by scratching her head.  
  
And with that, the two parted their ways.  
  
--  
  
Tired eyes scanned the dimly lit hallway in search of the owner's room. In slow, slumped walk of this determined woman, Sonya felt her way down the hallway, grimacing as she came close to a light and then relieved when she departed from it. This process continued on until she met Lui Khang at the door to her room.  
  
"Here you are, Sonya." He gave her a pleasant smile and opened the door. A burst of warm air came directly at her, engulfing her cold and shivering body. She gratefully accepted the sudden warmth and slowly walked into her new room. She turned back to look at Lui, but he was gone before she could even make a noise.  
  
Not wanting to go on any searches at the moment, besides the fact that her body would barely allow her to reach the door at the state she was in, Sonya gently closed the door and walked around the dimly lit room, a candle on the two small bed posts on either side of the bed being her real only light.  
  
Weary from her days in trying to stop Shao Kahn, Sonya desired a well needed break, and more importantly, a time to mourn. The one man she had ever grown to love after her long time ago love, was killed on the first day of the worlds slow corruption.   
  
"Johnny." She whispered, slowly pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses from her right pocket. She grasped them gently and held them to her chest as she let her body slowly sink into the queen-sized, fluffed bed made for complete comfort. Tears slowly formed on the edge of her eyes.   
  
Crying ensued. It wasn't a hard thing to predict. She herself knew she was going to fall into it. No matter how many times she cried in one day, she knew that she was going to cry again. And, as simple as it gets, she did.   
  
"Johnny.." She whispered again, tears freely falling down her cheeks as she slowly sank lower into her bed, flopping her head down onto the pillow. Although crying seemed to be her peace of the moment, finding sleep gave her a better reassurance, and so, soon enough, she fell into a sleep, her mind blank with uncertainty.  
  
--  
  
It didn't feel like a long time, and she was almost sure it wasn't a long time. Sonya felt a nudge at her arm and soon felt her body shake as someone gently tried to wake her up.  
  
Roughly, she turned to the side that she'd been shaken from and rubber her eyes as she tried to focus on the face of the person in front of her. It was to dark. She yawned and stretched before really trying to figure out who it was that had awakened her from her precious slumber.  
  
"Who are you?" She finally questioned, while trying to situate herself to a standing position. Finally, she got herself standing on her tired legs and stretched her arms out wildly before reaching for her robe that had been so politely provided by the people in Lui Khang's home.   
  
Still, no answer came from the figure. Ready to give the figure a good beating for silence and waking her up for obviously no apparent reason, Sonya stepped away from the figure, or at least began to. A tight hand grasped her arms and stopped her. At first, the grasp made her only the more angry, but she soon lost all reasoning to be mad. For, you see, as soon as the grasp on her arm tightened, the opposite hand of her attacker pulled the obvious cloaking hood that hovered over its face down to its shoulders, revealing the one person she thought she'd never seen.  
  
The sudden appearance of its face made her gasp and barely breathe its name.  
  
"Johnny." She mustered her voice to as loud as it would permit. As gently as her excited body would permit, she collapsed into his arms, hugging his waist, and letting tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Shh, Sonya, I'm here now." He whispered while gently rocking her back and forth. Soaking in his very essence, becoming intoxicated with his being, she shut her eyes hoping not to open them and find it all to be a dream.  
  
Weary, and some how now experiencing an extremely large and rather annoying headache, Sonya broke free from Johnny's grasp and sat on the edge of her bed. Suddenly, as if a large burst awareness came over her, she stared up at him, her eyes widening.   
  
"But.. how?" She asked, a long, questioning expression crossing her face as she did so. He took a seat on the bed next to her, slowly sinking into its comfort.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered. His brown eyes stared down into her hazel ones as he leaned down onto the bed with one arm and the reached his hand up to gently touch her cheek bone, stroking it once before reaching further up, using his fingers to run through her soft, straight blond locks.  
  
To overtaken by the impossibility by the very scene she was experiencing, Sonya leaned forward and gently pressed her pink lips against his. Thankful for his first positioning of his hand on her head, her pulled her closer, his loose arm slowly snaking around her waist.  
  
"This can't be real. It's to good to be true." She muttered after they'd broken away. The hand that had been on her head slipped down to clasp around her waist as Johnny pulled her closer to his side, followed by the blanket.   
  
She rested her head on his chest, pressing her ear against it to listen to his heartbeat and closed her eyes to really soak in the moment. No sound from his chest. She knew it was to good to be true. Her eyes shot open and to her own dismay, felt a pillow in her grasp. Her eyes slowly narrowed as they grew accustomed to the darkness. Her window was open to the balcony and the silky curtains were blowing from the wind.  
  
Wearily, sadly, as the tormented soul she was, she walked to the balcony and looked down at the dirt road streets. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a darkened figure that was walking down them. Dark brown eyes darted up and caught hers. Her own eyes widened and she jumped over the balconies edge and onto the road. He was gone. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Who are you?!" She cried, her fists banging hard against the ground. "Why.. why are you tormenting me..?" She moaned, her face slowly closing in on the ground.   
  
"Sonya, I'm sorry." A dark figure watched her as she fell to the ground, slowly sinking into sobs. "I'm sorry." The figure looked down sadly at the ground and held the sunglasses he once wore in his hand, turning in the opposite direction and walking down the dark alleyway.  
  
--  
  
PJPrincess: A'right, if you want more, you never I might just surprise you and write more. Hope ya'll liked it! (: Bye!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Hee hee. (: Byee!!  
  
Read, Review, Enjoy!  
  
-PJ and JTK Motto!! 


End file.
